


Empty Nesters

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys send Charlie off to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> Written for esteefee's MultiFandom Hugfest.

Charlie walks up the steps to his dorm, turning back to wave one last time before he disappears behind the heavy wooden doors.

"There he goes," Dan says as he turns to Casey as he puts one hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Yeah," Casey replies. He wipes a tear away from his eye as the pair turn to head back to their car. "They grow up so fast..." he says, voice heavy with memory.

"That they do, Case," Dan replies.

They amble to the car in silence, Dan finally breaking it as he triggers the remote to unlock the car. "So what do we do now that we're empty nesters?" he asks.

"Well, looks like we have two options. First," Casey says, ticking them off on his fingers, "we could get another kid."

"Get another kid?" Dan asks as his eyebrows make a break for his still-perfect hairline.

"Yeah. Adopt one of those Himalayan Whistle Kids. It's what all the hot young sports anchors are doing these days," Casey explains with a grin on his face.

"And the other option?" Danny asks, his smirk giving all the answer Casey would need to know his opinion of the first option.

"We could have more naked time in the apartment," Casey offers.

Dan smiles, then leans in, pulling Casey into a hug. Releasing him with a kiss, Dan says, "I think I like the second option best of all."


End file.
